Military Mutant Comand
by Swifty Heart
Summary: Raphael has done it this time! Captured by the Military's mutant project, Raph will have to learn to get along with his two girls or be sent to a mutant compound far away from New York and his family! Romance and future crossover. Rated M for sexual contain. RAPHEALXOC ALOPEXxTURTLE
1. Chapter 1: Pascal

Military Mutant

Chapter One:

Pascal

My name is Pascal, I live in a secret military base somewhere in the Nevada desert. I'd like to state this simple fact before this story begins, I'm not human I'm a mutant…

Our story begins 5 years before I was born, US Government agents stumbled upon a strange creature that mass produced a substance called mutagen. Scientist studied both the creature and the mutagen amazed by it unique properties began doing what scientist normally do and began experimenting with it.

In the beginning of the experiments there wasn't much funding so they took animals from where ever they could get them. Free to good home ads, animals about to be put down, retired circus animals and pet shops going out of business just about anywhere they could. For five years they kept retrieving animals in this manner most of them were quite old nearly dead to begin with…

When I was brought the lab I was about to be put down, I was a newborn rejected by its mother typical story but instead of trying to foster me to a new mother like there suppose to…they decided a black kitten would never find a good home… I was sentenced to death before I was even a week old…

I was youngest they had ever used mutagen on, I was the result they were looking for. A blank slate they could train to be their super soldier and mold my mind how they wanted it to be….founding provided and subjects 46 through 60 were the first infants created in the lab.

Add fifteen years and stir!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThis is a Page Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Subject 45 aka Pascal was curled up in her cell reading a book, training and classes for the day were done and the other mutants were free to go about their business for extracurricular activities. Pascal liked to keep to herself mostly because she was fearful of the other mutants roaming the compound and the other reason was 55 aka Alopex…

Alopex was a arctic snow fox and was beautiful in ever sense of the word she was graceful, and the strongest mutant in the compound…Alopex kept a tight lease on Pascal for some reason. Even forced her to take a few extracurricular classes involving mechanics, technology and medical studies.

The fox stood at 7ft tall with a slim figure and four fingered hands and three toed paws for feet that had black colored wrapping on them. Her tail was 3 feet long fluffy and the fox's pride and joy. Her upper body was adored by a grey tattered shirt with a hood attached and her head covered in silky white fur and crowned by two fluffy ears, her fur maned out around her neck adding a sense of fluffiness to her appearance and her eyes were sharp almond shaped, gleaming with a golden color with purple dye painted like a mask upon her face.

Currently Alopex was sitting on the cot where Pascal was. The alabaster fox yawned and fell backwards landing on the cat earning a yelp out of her "Are you done reading yet? I don't even understand why you read those fantasy novels? There are no such things as knights and chivalry is dead" The fox said with a sarcastic tone looking at the black cat.

Pascal had no special marking of her own she was black from the tip of her large ears to the bottom of her three toed pawed feet. Her fur was short and her cheeks chubby and round, with a hight of 5ft 3ins she was short with large round eyes the shined brightly green. "I'm sorry Alopex…I'm just waiting for my package…" She said softly lowering her ears in submission and fiddled with edges of her white frayed shirt it wasn't often the Colonel allowed them to order things and when they did Pascal it often ordered fur dye….

"Oh? What color did you order this time, the purple was a nice color" The fox smirked while brushing the purple mask she pained over her eyes, "Did you know the color purple was worn only those of royalty?" The fox reached up scratching behind the cat's ears

The cat sighed and looked away "Purple dye was expensive and only could be afforded by the wealthy…." The purple dye didn't even show up on her fur, it was disappointing to say the least and then Alopex took her fur dye as her own, "I order hot rod red, electric blue, and sunshine orange" She said hoping one of those colors would look good on her. She tried yellow once….everyone teased her about being peed on…it was humiliating…

Alopex let out a laugh "Sunshine orange?! Haha" the fox got off her laughing "I guess if I had to pick a color for you…I'd chose blue since your so mellow all the time" with a swoosh of her tail the fox poked her head out "Ah~ just in time"

A human in a military uniform walked into the cell "Pascal your package" The guard said putting an opened box "Sorry it's opened but you know the rules" he said taking his leave.

Pascal reached for the box only to have it snatched by Alopex, said fox then pulled out the electric blue "Aha the electric blue oh look here they sent stencils! Haha!" The fox laughed pulling our a star shaped stencil. This seemed to give the fox an idea…

Apollo stuck out her tongue and crouched low to the ground a smirk on her face, "Alopex…what are you planning?" Pascal asked getting up and backing up against the wall…she had no where to run…

The fox made her move and pounced on the, "Now hold still!" She instructed pinning the cat down with her knees as she uncapped the can of fur dye…

"Alopex!?" The cat squeaked as the fox held out the star stencil over her eyes, "Wait!" She shouted shutting her eyes quickly as the fox began spraying the electric blue fur dye…

Alopex got off the cat and admired her work, "Yes a true master piece!" She said with pride looking at the blazing blue stars now covering the black cat's eyes and picked up a near by hand mirror and holding in front of the cat.

Pascal looked in the mirror "Well it's…actually not bad…" She turned to the side and blinked. the fox then put the mirror down. Pascal cocked her head to the side and stared at Alopex "Something on your mind?" she inquired

"Colonel O'Neill is coming…I've been hearing a lot of stuff as of late..and even General Hammond is talking…a mutant recently was on TV….one not made here!" Alopex stressed taking hold of Pascal's shoulders, "They can't cover this up…but they are planning something…"

Two figures entered their cell causing the young mutants to look up….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThis is a Page Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In New York another story was happening….Deep in the sewers, an unusual family lived in relative peace when they arguing with each other or fighting some alien bad guy or psychopathic ninja hell bent on revenge.

"I hope Master Splinter lets us watch TV again soon….I miss Cragnord The Barbarian…" Mikey sighed sadly burring his head into his arms. The poor orange wearing turtle was bored beyond belief! Being grounded sucked!

However his boredom was about to be elevated as a familiar red head came running in "Guys! You need to watch the news NOW! The military just announced their new mutant squad will start patrolling the city!" April said in shock.

Donatello immediately pulled out his t-phone and switched on the news, the little screen showed a man at least in his 30s with brown graying hair and wearing a air force uniform, next to him was a blond woman with blue eyes wearing a lab coat and speaking with the reporter.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, your saying that our own government has been working on their own mutant project? Why come out with this now?" The blond reporter demanded holding out the mic to the military man.

Jack smiled "Well Ma'am originally the project was focused on creating our own super soldiers for times of war; however, recents events have caused us to take action. There are mutants out there that have not been made by our scientist" he said sternly looking at the camera, "I'll turn this over to our lead scientist Dr. Samantha Carter" he stepped

The young doctor smiled and spoke into the mic, "Well I can't disclose much about the process in which we make the mutants, I will however tell you this." She looked at the camera, "We've trained these mutants were about to introduce since their childhood, there more then just soldiers they have their own unique personality and intelligence" She motioned for the camera and reporter to follow her.

"I don't believe this" Leonardo said staring blankly at the screen, "The government…is making mutant soldiers!? Is there anyone who ISN'T making mutants?! REALLY?" He shouted staring at the screen in frustration as he watched the doctor show the audience a curtain…

Raphael just rolled his eyes "Big deal we'll just woop their butts, military or not they ain't ninjas! We can totally take them" He said arrogantly with a smirk. The red banded turtle watched the screen ready to size up his newest opponents for the future fight he knew was coming.

Mikey blinked "I wonder what their names will be…hopefully nothing stupid!" He said watching the screen.

The curtain was pulled back revealing two mutants, one was a tall and beautiful white fox with purple fur dye painted over her eyes and a confidant smirk across her muzzle, she was wearing a black tank top with a hood attached to it and khaki cargo shorts that hung off the side of her hip. Her yellow eyes gleamed at the camera as she winked and blew a kiss "Hello New York the names Alopex don't forget" the fur around her eyes was dyed purple

The other mutant was slightly shorter with a round face and large green eyes, she looked like a midnight dream wearing a cute pair of denim overall shorts with a pink t-shirt underneath, over her left eye she had dyed a bright red heart. The mic was placed in front of her, the girl smiled shyly "Hi, I'm Pascal it's an honor to serve our government and it's people I hope to make everyone proud of me!" She said cheerfully

The reporter smiled "Well your a cheerful thing aren't you, Pascal is an interesting name who gave it to you?" bringing the mic back to the young cat.

With a little giggle the mutant cat spoke again "Dr. Carter named, I was named after the French mathematician, physicist, inventor, writer and Christian philosopher, Blaise Pascal" She said politely with a charming smile "I believe I do quite take after my namesake I have a great fondness for the various scientific fields, and my favorite subject is quantum mechanical theory"

"Well not only are you polite but you sound like quite the intelligent young lady," The reporter turned back Colonel O'Neill "Sir, you say these two will be patrolling the city alone? Won't this whole city be too much for just two mutants?"

Jack cleared his throat "Well it'll only start with these two, we've got a lot more mutants in storage these two are just the front runners to get everyone used to the idea of them being here…to protect them…these two are here to…represent our lab created mutants and show those rogue mutants running about we won't take their miscreant behavior" He said with a smile

Mikey blinked "April is this guy related to you cause he's kinda of a jerk" he asked frowning at the screen, a pout forming on his face.

April rolled her eyes "O'Neil is a common last name," she explained shaking her head "So no I'm not related to this particular O'Niel I don't recall having any uncle Jacks in the family" she explained to the youngest turtle.

Donnie turned off the t-phone and stood "Someone has to tell Master Splinter about this…" He sighed as he walked towards the dojo leaving his brothers and April to talk about this new turn of events.

"Which one do you think is cuter? Their names aren't so bad but I'd totally come up with better names than that…like the Snow White for Alopex cause she like all snow colored white and Lucky Cat cause black cats suppose to be bad luck but that's totally wrong" Mikey rambled much to the annoyance of the remaining turtles…

Raph sighed in frustration "Oh yes cause we totally care about their names…" He growled out slapping Mikey upside the head…

"I kind of thought Alopex was more hot then cute….I think Pascal get the cutest in situation" Leo said humoring his little brother and causing Raphael to roll his eyes again.

"At least we agree on that" Raph muttered returning to his seat on the sofa, "But the bigger question is…what are we gonna do now? We got two more mutants out there and the military has even more in storage! You heard the Colonel!" He shouted with a growl.

Master Splinter took this moment to make his presence known "We remain out of sight" He said simply, "We are ninja we remain in the shadows, now more then ever is this rule important" he said sternly stepping closer to his sons with Donatello following behind.

April shook her head "I don't see how you can do that! These girls have military training and possibly advance tech to track down any mutants down!" She exclaimed with worry, "We have no clue what these girls are capable of"

Splinter frowned "All we can do…it be careful" he said before turning and walking away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThis is a Page Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi, I'm Pascal it's an honor to serve our government and it's people I hope to make everyone proud of me!" Alopex said mocking Pascal as they walked down the corridor of their new living quarters laughing.

The little mutant blushed with her ears folded back in irritation "It's called acting! General Hammond wanted us to be likable! I did my research unlike you ms 'Names Alopex don't you forget' I mean really!?" She snapped looking away

Alopex scoffed "Well I was going for sex appeal! With my hot bode I can totally pull it off!" She argued puffing out her cheeks indignantly.

"Unlike like you I did my research! The American public likes a sweetheart which according to my research…is cute, bubbly, and jovial" Pascal argued with a sigh, "I just want to keep my head! Who knows what the Colonel will do to us if we don't get the public to like us!"

"Will you both knock that off" Came the voice of Colonel Jack O'Neill "I'm not a monster Jesus Christ I ain't gonna do nothing to hurt a couple of kids" He scoffed shaking his head as he walked up behind the two scared mutants "I have no clue where you kids get this idea that I'm actually going to do something horrible to you" He put a hand on both their shoulders, "But if you do mess up….your grounded…no playstation, xbox, or games in general no TV, no movies and all your electronic chargers will be temporally confiscated" he finished with a satisfied smile

The two teens groaned in agony at the mere thought of being grounded as they frowned and folded their ears downward in sorrow both looking like kicked puppies with wide sad eyes…

Jack back away "Your doing the thing again…that kicked puppy look…" He said chuckling and rubbed his chin "Your not in trouble so stop doing that!" he said quickly with a heavy sigh

"I do have some good news" A cheerful voice said breaking into the conversation as Dr. Sam Carter walked up to the trio with a clip board in her hands "Apparently your approval rating from that interview just came in" She said happily "Many of the viewers want to know more about you two and like the idea of military trained mutants protecting them" She said handing the clip board over to Jack.

Jack took the clip board "Thank you Sam," He said looking over the board "Well this is looking good, you both did well on TV, and the news crew will be following you on your first patrol" He commented handing the board back to Sam and walking off.

Sam looked at the young girls "Well time for you both to get a good nights rest, see you in the morning" she said walking off as well.

The two mutants looked at each other "There so doing each other" Alopex commented with a smirk.

"Does your mind always have to be in the gutter? Their colleagues and nothing more" Pascal pouted as they walked to the end of the hall and saw their names posted on two separate doors on opposite sides.

"Wow…our own rooms…and no bars…" Alopex said touching the door "Is it weird to be nervous of a room?" She asked looking at Pascal with a raised eyebrow.

The cat looked to her friend "Well it is something new…we've been cellmates ever since we could walk…and now we're moving out of the cells into real rooms…it'll be weird sleeping without hearing your noisy snoring" Pascal said trying to smile and cover up her own nervousness…

"Or your obnoxious purring! Makes me wonder whatever it is you dream about" The fox said teasingly poking the cat's chubby check. Both chuckled before turning back to their new rooms and entered…

Alopex entered her new room and blinked, it looked so normal…and perfect…all her favorite bands posters were hung up…a shaggy purple area rug decorated the floor, and a full size bed waited for her in the center of the room adored with a fluffy looking purple jungle print comforter and decorative pillows. Alopex smiled when she noticed a a ratty old stuff animal placed on the bed…it was hers from long ago…she also noticed her knitting basket and yoga mat were also brought to New York…

Meanwhile with Pascal's room, the small cat was overjoyed to see her room. It was done similarly to Alopex except done in shades of pink and instead of band posters there were posters of astronomy and chemical equations…and selves were put up as well decorated with her collection of Monster High and Ever After High dolls….

Both mutants crawled into bed to settle down for the night…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThis is a Page Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning came quickly as several mutants woke up ready to get the day started. The turtles woke up began training all the while both military mutants were also going through the morning training routine…

After training the boys washed up each turtle doing their own thing to wash the sweat off their scaled body. The girls also were preening themselves shampooing washing the dirt and sweat from their fur.

The turtle family sat down around the table eating their morning meal made lovingly by their expert of a cook Mikey, when he wasn't putting garbage or inedible weirdness in anything, everything taste great!

However the mutant girls sit in a military cafeteria surrounded by other military soldiers all eating whatever was prepared by the cook…

"Bacon and eggs…" Pascal muttered "At least its better then the food they served back at the compound…"

"Yeah they actually use salt and pepper!" Apollo laughed stuffing some food in her mouth and drinking down some milk.

Pascal shook her head "I wonder what the big cheese is going to have us today?" She questions nibbling on an apple.

Alopex sighed "Whatever will be will be…isn't that what like people say?" she stated more then questioned with a raised eyebrow

The turtle meanwhile finished their meal and were now cleaning the dishes, "What do you thinks going to happen today?" Mikey asked smiling happily.

Leo smiled back "Well I believe we should keep an eye on the news, I think the reporter is keeping tabs on those military mutants" the leader said drying the dishes and passing them onto Donnie.

"Which will be great for us to keep tabs on them" Donatello added in, "We'll be able to learn more about these girls then they'd more then like" the tall one said putting the plates away.

Raph rolled his eyes "I don't see why you guys are worrying over a couple of girls, the only reason the military is using them is for public approval I bet they ain't got no skills" he sneered

"Raph! Don't underestimate them! We have no clue what they are capable off!" Leonardo shouted with a glare getting tired of Raphael's attitude.

"Your bother is correct Raphael, though they may not be training in the same way as you…they have been trained to kill! These two are soldiers" Master Splinter said overhearing the conversation and sounded quite disappointed.

The red banded turtle sighed as he walked away into the pit area and sat down. Splinter had returned the TV in order to allow them to watch the reporter following the military mutants. A thought crossed his mind…why watch TV when he could just go watch them? He'd show his family just how pathetic these girls really were military or not they weren't a threat!

With this thought, the red banded turtle snuck out of the lair…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThis is a Page Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls stood in front of the camera wearing full combat gear and looking rather nervous. The news crew that would be following them around were still getting their equipment ready and the news woman was putting on way too much make-up and perfume….

"Alopex…." Pascal said adjusting her helmet the ear holes cutouts were chafing the sensitive skin around her ears and the helmet itself was too big and kept falling in front of her eyes "I got a bad feeling about this…." She stated looking at the gun in her hands and boots specifically made for her feet…

Alopex looked at the small cat and nodded in agreement "Just do what we gotta do…Colonel O'Neill wants the public to feel safe…also because of this, the project is getting more founding…Jack promised us the other mutants will finally be able to get real rooms" She said trying to find a silver lining in all this, "No prison cells and being treated like a….like…ahhh…an animal…after all Doc Carter keeps saying we're sentient beings that deserve rights and privileges and this means were finally getting that" she added with a smile

"Don't forget the NID forced this decision, they wanted this project to be made public years ago…" Pascal took off her uncomfortable helmet "They made ever mutant go through a psychiatric evaluation! And they still treat us as property…" she frowned shaking her head "After Muckman appeared they used that as leverage to gain control over the facility and all future mutation projects"

Both mutants went silent and sighed, no matter how they tried to look at things the truth of the matter was no matter what they might always end up as property…they could only hope to be treated well…

Colonel O'Neill made his way over to the two also in full combat gear "Helmet on Pascal" He said taking the helmet from Pascal and placing it on her head, and chuckled when it fell over her eyes "We'll properly fixed for you" He said turning to the new crew.

The two mutants looked at each other and then the Colonel in confusion, Alopex spoke "Colonel why are you dressed in combat gear?" She asked scratching her head.

Jack glanced over his shoulder "I'm your commanding officer, I'm not sending you in anywhere without me." He said sternly. They were just kids forced into a situation they didn't chose, "I refuse to put you in any unnecessary danger, you have no real combat experience and frankly…I don't want you to have any"

The trio was unaware of the green eyes watching them from the above as the report stood ready to start the program, "They even look pathetic" Raphael sneered creaking his knuckles as he moved to get closer to the crew…

"This is Jonas, with channel 6 news with a special report! Today we'll fellow our new mutant protectors as they patrol the city for the first time!" The blond woman said smiling to the camera

The two mutants stood back to back each other posing for the camera, guns cocked at the ready. Jack O'Neill stepped in front of them "Ladies and Gentleman, the guns were carrying are non-lethal tranquilizers our aim isn't to kill any mutants but to capture them." He said sliding on some sunglasses, "During past studies our scientist have learned that mutants can be sentient and capable of logical thought, these mutants maybe violent but I honestly believe if we can reformed they can become productive to society,"

Pascal then stepped forward "Aside from the tranqs in these guns they also implant a tracking device so even if the mutant gets away we'll be able to find them thanks to a special satellite gps tracking unite we have, and aside from us a containment unit will be accompany us" she took a step behind Jack.

Alopex folded her ears back and walked past the group and towards a large black van "This is our mod of transportation…its…equipped with…lot of stuff" She said simply and opened the side door and climbed in and closed the door.

Pascal wished she had done that, she watched as the news lady went back to talking to the camera. She glanced at Colonel O'Neill and whispered to him "Colonel can we please get this over with…I hate being on camera"

Jack glanced at the cat mutant "It's only for today believe me…this isn't much fun for me either" he said walking past the new crew and climbing into the passenger side of the van.

Pascal soon joined the two and followed suit climbing into the back of van.

Raphael sighed ready to follow the van, he needed to get closer….the red banded turtle's eyes narrowed as he watched the van drive out. He followed by the roof top…

"So what's the plan Colonel" Alopex asked draping her arms over the passenger side seat and laying her muzzle on Jack's shoulder with a pout.

Pascal was seating in one of the chairs in the back looking over a computer screen "Please tell me you have a plan and we're not simply driving around looking for trouble…that's just embarrassing…" she said looking irritated

Jack glanced back "We have a plan, the first part is dealing with some street punks the Purple Dragons. Rumor has it they've been dealing in a lot of losing fights with mutants…even seen working with a couple of mutants…" he said

The two mutants sighed, both of them not liking the idea of hunting down other mutants but what choice did they have…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThis is a Page Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did Raph go?" Mikey asked looking for his red wearing older brother, "I mean I totally thought he would be watching this with us and commenting on stuff" he said watching the TV.

Donnie and Leo blinked and looked at Master Splinter and then to April, "Well maybe he went into the sewers" Donnie said cocking his head to the side and scratching his chin, "He knows better then to go above ground right now," he said trying to reassure Mikey.

"Yeah he's just being hotheaded about this whole situation he'll cool off and be home soon" Leonardo said patting his littlest brother's head and smiling at him.

Mikey shrugged and looked away "I don't why but…I got a really bad feeling something is gonna happen today" he said biting his bottom lip watching as the news crew followed the van…

April smiled softly "It's all in your head Mikey," She said looking at the TV she sat beside Donatello quite worried for the family and for him….she glanced at the purple banded turtle she wanted to protect him most of all…

"DUDE! They got Fishface and Razhar!" Mikey said pointing at the screen; however, what he saw next made him go wide eyed with fear "No…." He muttered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThis is a Page Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pascal and Alopex stood behind Colonel O'Niell waiting for his signal to enter the building, the News crew was told to stay back and pause in filming. Jack glanced down at the teens and gave them a few signs with his hands. They crouched low as Jack faced the door and kicked it in "Move out!" He shouted.

The fox charged in first taking out the weaker humans with the tranquilizers, they were no problem the police will deal with them. Hun however was a little tougher, the fox ducked under a kick and used her gun a club hitting him in the back of the head.

Pascal had the misfortune of running into a mutant with a horrible fish mutant, "Wow…sushi" She said simply and smirked as the fish man with mechanical legs charged at her. Pascal scanned the mutant and his machinery she needed to form a plan, the cat ducked under his expert kicks as best she could but this guy was fast "Where did you get those shiny leg?" She asked dodging a punch.

"That is for me to know" He swing a well aimed kick and landing the hit in her stomach sending her to the ground.

Pascal rolled out of the way as the fish mutant tried to stomp her, swinging her legs she knocked the other mutant off balance and took quick aim with her gun "Good night!" She shouted firing the gun.

The tranquilizer stuck his arm, "Gah!" He shouted and charged at her again. The affects of the tranq were already hitting him, the fishman felt himself growing tired as he halfheartedly swung at the cat mutant before dropping to the ground.

A movement from the shadows caught her eye and without thinking too aim and fired..and a body fell to the ground…

Jack was breathing hard as he stood over a large warewolf mutant filled with at least three to four darts, "Girls!" He shouted "Are we clear?!" he asked picking up his radio and calling for containment cells to be prepared…

Pascal walked over to the body that fell to the ground, it was green and shelled…the dart was sticking out of its arm…how she made such a shoot was beyond her…pure luck! Literately! She kneeled over the mutant and looked it over, she reaching out tentatively to touch the mutant's face. Turning the mutant's head to get a better look she blinked "Clearly male from the facial and body structure" she said looking him over and touched the red mask he was wearing "Weapons…?" She reached down and removed the sais he wore on his belt "Sais….oriental in origin…typically used by assassins…" her eyes widen and quickly took the sais and moved away from the turtle.

Alopex watched as the back-up units came in and placed special restraints on the mutants while the humans were taken into custody to be interrogated later. They were luck today…things could have been worst and she had a feeling these guys weren't even the hardest opponents they would encounter…she looked over to Pascal to see her companion was holding something sharp in her hands and looking rather concerned. The fox sighed softly "Pascal come on" She order startling the cat mutant.

Pascal quickly made her way to Alopex, "Aside from training and classroom work…we've never actually interacted with male mutants before…and today we fought them…" She said softly watching as the containment team took the shelled mutant away, "He certainly had a handsome face…"

This caught Alopex's attention, "Handsome face?" A devious smirk crossed her muzzle, "Well seems my little kitten has discovered fire~" she teased and wrapped an arm around the smaller mutant "Don't worry you can borrow all my magazines with articles relating to dating" she laughed

Pascal glared at the fox with her ears folded back and a blush on her cheeks, "Knock it off Alopex!" She shouted her fur standing up with her tail flared out with her eyes narrowed.

Alopex held up her hands in a sign of peace "Hey, hey chill I'm just teasing you! It's cute you have a crush, but I will have to make sure he's worthy of you before you can date him" she laughed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThis is a Page Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael was being carried into one of the containment units, his family watched in utter horror as he taking into a tuck and off camera, "My son…" Splinter felt his heart breaking as a feeling of utter helplessness washed over him. Wha could he do? How can he save his poor hotheaded son?

"We need to find out where their taking him, after that deactivate the tracking chip should be relatively easy" Donatello said already to prepare a plan for extraction

Mikey was staring at the screen putting his hands on the TV as if begging it to let him in and save his big brother "Raphie….Leo we have to save him!" He said panicking as he looked to his two remaining older brothers heartbroken

Leonardo said nothing, "I should have figured he'd do something! He hated being cooped up here! I should have seen this coming!" He said getting up from his seat and began pacing "Donnie just found out where they are taking him, we'll plan out details later…" he said sternly before turning to Mikey.

The youngest looked so lost, Leonardo moved over to him and kneeled besides the orange wearing turtle and gently hugged him "Mikey we'll get him back…we won't leave him their…I promise but you need to be strong for him right now…" He said gently as he pulled Michelangelo away fro the TV and towards the sofa, "Can you do that for me? Raphael will need you to be strong when we save him"

The youngest turtle only nodded as he hugged Leonardo back, "I believe you Leo…I know you'll get him back"

April watched as Donatello hurried into his lab, compelled to make sure he didn't hurt himself in his hour of distress she got up and followed him. The young red head closed the door to the lab and carefully watched Donnie sitting at his computer tapping away to find anything he could, "Donnie" She said softly walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder "I'll do whatever I can to help…I promise" She said leaning over and hugging him from behind "After all you've done for me….I won't abandon you"

Donnie leaned into April's embrace and sighed "I…don't know what to do…" He said frowning, "I never even tried hack into a government computer…what if…what if I mess something up? They could easily trace the source back here…" he said as a few tears slipped out. He felt April wipe away his stray tears, "April…I don't know what to do…I don't know how to fix this"

April hugged him closer laying her head on top of his "You'll figure it out…I know you will! I'll help anyway I can!" She vowed simply holding him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThis is a Page Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael's vision was blurry as he came too, a bright light shinning above him and a hospital bed under him. It wasn't too uncomfortable; however, being strapped down didn't help too much. His ears picked up someone talking…was someone talking to him?

Turning his head, his eyes gazed at the sight of the mutant cat the managed to shoot him nose was buried in a book and she was reading out loud "Morning Once-upon all over ever after. Bluebirds sang, roosters crowed and pixies buzzed in the enchanted forest." She narrated from her book with a smile on her face "Against the walls of the great Ever After High, sunrise glared red"

"I don't know what your reading but please stop! It sound stupid" Raphael growled out glaring at her.

Pascal looked up from her book "Your awake I see" She commented, "I also see your capable of speech" a smirk crossed her face as she closed her book "The doctors were just running a few test on you"

"Planning to dissect me?" Raph questioned her, "What are you jerks planning!? Huh?!" He demanded struggling to get free from his bindings.

Pascal jumped in shock "Hey! S..Stop that! We're not going to dissect you!" She shouted pinning his shoulders or at least trying to "Please stop! OR I'll start reading again!"

The turtle stopped struggling and glared at her "Don't you dare" He snarled causing a small giggle from the cat mutant.

"Now, now no need for a temper" Pascal said taking her seat, "All we did was give you a medical check-up, by the way your in perfect health though iron is a little low and your glucose levels are a little high." She smiled gently and picked up the chart "Yeah your gonna be put on a bit of a diet"

Raphael frowned "Say what now?" He demanded, "Diet? What do you mean?" he didn't like the sound of that, what were they planning now?

"Well…as of several hours ago, you've had a tracking chip placed in you and your now official government property" Pascal said folding her ears back and waiting for the outburst that was to come "You'll be put through a training regiment in order to decide wither you'll be put into the holding compound permanently or if you'll be placed on this team…all the humans that saw you on TV believe your a rogue mutant and possibly violent" she said cautiously

The turtle said nothing, he didn't know where this compound was…for all he knew it could be half way across the country, it could be in Alaska! The thought of being sent so far from his family was a new terror he never imagined! Being locked up unable to ever see his father and brothers again! A look of sorrow crossed his face, this was all his fault…he was brought into the light…his impulsiveness brought this upon him…

Pascal watched the turtle in deep thought, "You aren't like the other two…they tried to escape…even killed two guards that had tried to stop them…" she looked away ears lowered in sadness.

Raph turned back towards her and noticed her neck was wrapped up as well as her arm and shoulder, "Did they do that?" He questioned, taking in her whole form for the first time.

She wasn't wearing her combat gear or that outfit on TV…a gray midriff tank top and dark green cargo shorts, for once she didn't have any fur dye over her eyes….making it easier to see her actual eye color.

The cat mutant perked up, her ears standing up as she looked at him "It doesn't matter…" she said simply, "Any information you can give me about them could be helpful! It could also help you"

Raph looked away, not that he had any choice in the matter…any advantage he could get in order to stay in close to his family was worth it, "Their names are Chris Bradford and Xever…they were both humans working for the criminal organization known as the Foot Clan" He explained everything to her..leaving out the bits and pieces about his family and putting himself as the center for all the Krang defeats as well as all those time the city was mysteriously saved…

Pascal nodded and then looked up, "Did you get all that?" She asked

Confused Raphael turned his head and blinked, how long had that window been there? How long had all those military jerks been standing there watching him? Listening to him? He watched as many of them nodded. The one he recognized from the news stepped forward and spoke into a mic "Yeah we got all that, thank you Pascal" He said before focusing on Raph "We'll be talking later" he said moving away.

Raphael looked at Pascal, "So…am I gettin' sent away?" he asked her frowning still hoping

"Do you want to?" Pascal asked smiling, her ears twitching slightly as she remained seated by his bed, "Because something tells me…you wouldn't handle being locked up" She commented placing down her book and standing up "If your a really good boy General Hammond will let you up" Pascal smirked tracing her hand on the straps binding him to the bed.

The turtle rolled his eyes "Please tell me the bedside manner improves cause you suck at this" he shot back getting a chuckle from the cat. He then watched as she picked up her book and headed for the door "Leaving so soon?"

"Sorry but I kind of have to" Pascal smiled at him as she opened the door and disappeared behind it…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThis is a Page Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were flirting" Pascal turned to the voice and frowned at Alopex, rolling her eyes the cat said nothing as she turned to walk away.

"She was totally flirting, didn't I teach you better young lady" Samantha Carter said approaching from behind and a knowing smiling, "I can't believe it you have a crush"

Pascal sighed and looked at them "I don't know where your getting this from" She said simply turning around "I was only talking to him, getting to know him" She explained shaking her head looking annoyed at the two females smug smiles "I wasn't flirting"

"Pascal it okay sweetie" Sam said walking up to her and gently placing a hand on top of her head "Your a teenager these things are normal, you see a guy, you feel an attraction, and then your hormones begin reacting" she explained with a smile, "Just remember to use protection turtles are known for carrying salmonella"

Alopex twitched and stepped forward "Hey! Let's not think that far Doc! She just met the guy!" She snapped suddenly looking freaked out. The fox folded her ears back as her fur stood on up in anger.

Pascal just rolled her eyes again and left the scene grumbling about noisy humans and mutants.

Sam looked at Alopex and smirked "It's almost cute how hard she trying to hide it" she chuckled before frowning, "He was with holding information…" she said sternly shaking her head, "But we can still use him…."

"Let's just keep little Pascal in the dark…she seems taken…I don't like that" The fox said crossing her arms and frowning, her tail slowly swaying from side to side.

Sam laughed "Your just being overprotective Alopex" She said as she began walking away "I need to speak with Jack about this turtle"

Alopex raised an eyebrow "It's Jack is it?" She questioned, "They are so involved"

TO BE CONTINUED….maybe


	2. Chapter 2: Alopex

Military Mutant Command

Chapter 2: Alopex

Hey there, names Alopex. If your wondering how I got the name it's simple…I liked it better then being called Snowy…its simple, it my latin name or something like that, and as I said…better then being called Snowy!

I used to live in Nevada in a military compound, well…it was more like an elevator private school, Pascal will argue otherwise, but it was comprised of three buildings.

The biggest building was were everyone lived, it was originally a single room apartment complex that was moved to the middle of the desert, gutted and divided down the middle females on one side, males on the other side; however, there was a small section for mutants over the age of 25, these mutants were intermingled for a special project…no clue what it is so don't ask!

Each room was just a big blank square, with bars on the windows and the doors replaced with prison bars and the walls reinforced with steel and the floors reinforced with concrete. Two beds, with foot lockers placed at the foot of each bed, in each room and a single stall shower.

Next building the second largest would be the academy, grade pre-k through college level. It was a school through and through and boring as hell! I struggled through most of the classes, I'm not book smart…I don't get math all that much. Gym was my thing! I rocked at dodgeball! I totally ruled the court! No one could best me!

Third building was for training it was the smallest of the buildings with a field and track attached to it. Training each day, obstacle courses, and long runs! It was my favorite thing to do! Sparing with the other mutants I was Queen of the scene! No one could beat me!

But now…now its boring…very boring…Here I am in New York and I can't even go to a rave! Instead I'm a member of Mutant Command Unit 1, rounding up rogue mutants, hunting down ant remaining Krang, and putting them away. At least Pascal is here…

Your probably wondering why a babe like me is hanging around a nerd like her? Well it all started in the 7th grade, I was failing most of my classes except math….like I said I don't really do books…so I was assigned a tutor…a midget mutant named you guessed it! Pascal! They had her doing higher learning stuff with the older mutants…

Long story short, I was the popular girl and she was the nerd that got picked on, so I decided to keep her. I protected her from the bigger mutants, force her to take few useful classes to keep that mind occupied, and in turn she helped bring my grades up, it's kind of hard to let go of someone with such value to your own well-being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThisIsAPageBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alopex didn't trust Raphael, it had already been a couple of weeks and she hated his guts! He bested her in hand to hand combat, took up Pascal's time in order to get him up to speed educationally, and took the last serving of red jello!

The fox glared at the reptile clearly not happy that right now he was sitting at a table reading a book with Pascal all because the doc discovered he had dyslexia big whoop! So what he had trouble reading! But there he was reading a chapter from the 'Three Musketeers' with her genius out loud!

"The invention of the mousetrap does not date from our day" Alopex heard from her table as Raphael read to Pascal. The cat mutant helping him as he struggled to straightened out the words with him, it was almost sicken like a flimsy chick flick…the bad boy and the nerd girl studying together getting all chummy! Alopex knew she had to put a holt to this horrible cliche before she lost her lunch…she just had to figure out how….

The fox got up and walked out the room, the base so boring…Alopex almost wished she was back in class! Almost. She just wanted to do something fun! The fox paused for a moment before grinning whose to say she could do a patrol of the city alone? All she had to do was ask and if she was told no? Well that's their fault.

Alopex made her way toward the General's office with a smirk on her muzzle, she wasn't going to take no for an answer! The fox was quick to approach the General "Hello General Hammond!" She greeting enthusiastically saluting him. She entered the office and moved closer to the desk "Permission to have a solo mission! Now I know its against regulation, but with Pascal focusing on Raphael and bring him up to speed or whatever it is she's doing." she explained quickly her tail swaying gently "And we do need to keep up public appearance that we ARE doing something right?"

George Hammond always believed himself to be a rational and kind man, raised in Texas and a military man through and through…but sometimes he wondered why he didn't retire and spend his days with his grand daughters. The bolding man looked up Alopex and sighed "I won't send you on a solo mission I will send you with Colonel O'Neill to investigate a recently discovered Krang lab" He said feeling this was a compromise, "I don't do solo missions and for the last time Alopex this isn't like a movie!" he said raising his voice, "You could get seriously hurt or killed your still a kid don't be in such a hurry to die" he finished sternly.

"Fine! I'll go with Colonel O'Neill!" Alopex said clearly not happy about this decision but willing to take it if not to leave the boring old base! She huffed crossing her arms and holding her tail high "When is the mission a-go?" She asked looking at him.

General Hammond was relieved that Alopex didn't put up an argument this time, "You have an hour to get geared up" He stated going back to his paperwork "If there are no other questions your dismissed" he said.

Alopex frowned as she turned and left the office, her next goal was heading towards the locker room. The fox made her way down the corridor, why couldn't the combat gear be sexy? Why did anyone even care if she wore clothes period? It's not like you could see anything…casting a glance upward she made a turn knowing she was closely approaching the locker room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThisIsAPageBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael sighed as he looked over the book, so far he couldn't complain about how they treated him…of course the clothes were annoying! He was forced to wear a plain gray tank top and camo colored pants, thankfully they didn't make him wear shoes! He put the book down and looked at the mutant cat next to him pulling out some other books.

"Now Raphael we're moving on to math" Pascal said pulling out a calculator much to Raph's dismay.

They had forced him to take several test to see where he placed academically and what torture did that put him through! He was placed in elementary level math and reading! It's not his fault everything looked weird and backwards on paper! So here he was now studying under Pascal…it wasn't all bad…he supposed

"Remember the techniques we practiced earlier, read slowly and focus on one letter at a time." Pascal said and blinked "Er…in this case numbers hehe" She chuckled scratching her head "Anyway we're working on algebra today"

Algebra….great, the turtle groaned "Can't we train? Like hand to hand combat? I'm good at that" he complained frowning as he looked at the page filled with numbers, this was Donnie's thing…Donnie…damn he missed his brothers…even Mikey…not for the first time since his capture did he berate himself for getting caught and being shown to the public…he could only hope to stay in New York and near his family

Pascal watched Raphael for a moment, he was thinking about something that secret of his that he refused to tell anyone, lowering her ears she looked away "Five problem, just solve five problems and we can train" she said making a compromise with him.

The turtle looked at her and nodded feeling that was the best he could get from her, Pascal was about as stubborn as a wall! If the past few weeks thought him nothing it was if Pascal wanted something she'd get it somehow. Sending her a little glare he spoke "Fine you got yourself a deal" he picked up a pencil and grabbed the calculator.

Step by step it felt like each problem was taking forever to solve! Who needed this junk!? He groaned loudly slamming his head on the table, "Raph it's only been five minute! And your half way done with the 2nd problem" Pascal said trying to encourage him.

A few more head slams on the table he tried focusing on the problem once more, "It maybe easy for you but not for me…this sucks" Raphael said frowning displeased.

"Ah and I thought tutoring Alepex was hard" Pascal said sighing, "Come on Raph! It's not really that hard" She began writing out the formula once again somewhat irritated.

"Well excuse me princess not all of us has a big brain!" He shouted crossing him arms, glaring at the paper as if offended him.

The cat mutant growled slightly, "It has nothing to do with brain size! It's about logic and these are the same problems we went over yesterday! You should still have your notes from then!" She shouted back

Raph grumbled and pulled out his math notes from yesterday and looked over them and writing down the equation from his notes "There! Done! Can we please stop doing stupid school work!?" He demanded

Pascal hissed silently "Yes" she said sharply standing up and gathered up all the papers and books.

The terrapin however was more then glad this study session was over "I'm almost wishing you dissected me anything is better then this torture!" he bemoaned glaring at the cat before smirking "But now its time for some real fun!"

"What is with you? Both you and Alopex? All you both love to do is fight! You never think with your head! Your going to get in trouble with your rash behavior" Pascal said folding her ears back

Raph stood up and poked the smaller mutant "Well it ain't my fault your so weak!" he snapped at her

"Choosing not to fight isn't a weakness! In the words of Gandhi I object to violence because when it appears to do good, the good is only temporary; the evil it does is permanent.' one bullet kills a man and leaves his family to mourn, in war…everyone loses" Pascal said looking away with a sad look in her eyes "I didn't chose to be a solider but my choice for any fight will always be to cause as little harm as possible"

The turtle huffed and crossed his arms "Whatever! Lets go to the training room you promised!" he said heading off with an agitated cat following him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThisIsAPageBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six weeks, that's how long it had been since Raphael had been captured by the military. Six weeks since their family was whole. Things changed drastically Splinter was now training them harder then ever, Leo was keeping a distance from everyone, Donnie was locked up in his lab, and April when she came over it was always with news about the new Mutant Command Center that was being set-up….

And then there was Mikey, trying so hard to be himself and keep his spirits up as well as keep the family together…he just needed a clue how…the orange terrapin stood before the door to Donatello's lab one hand placed upon it "Donnie…" He said softly leaning forward and placing his forehead on the cold steal "I know your in there everyone's asking where you've been..they say have courage and I'm trying to…I'm right out here for you…sooo…let me in" Mikey sang softly to the door, maybe yes he did watch Frozen a few times to many, "We only have each other just you and me…what are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?" he knew Donnie could hear him, but as long as the door was locked…Michelangelo couldn't even get hope to get in….

The youngest turtle turned and walked away from the door, he then glanced at the dojo where he knew Leo and Master Splinter were and made his way to the door. He glanced, both mutants were heavily focused on their katas…Mikey frowned before putting on a determined look on his face. Maybe he needed to do something? Donnie was stressing how to hack the government and remove a tracking chip while Master Splinter and Leonardo trained harder then ever before…

Mikey moved away from the dojo…maybe if he could just get a glimpse of Raph…maybe he could speak to his missing brother…the youngest slowly moved towards the turnstiles, he needed to fix his family and the only was to get a message from Raph! He jumped the turnstiles and headed for the surface! It was time to find Raphael!

Donatello listened out from the door, Mikey was trying so hard! He felt his heart breaking at the sad song…part of him wanted to go to the door and hug the poor turtle; however, he couldn't leave his work! He looked at his screen, Donnie felt so close to figuring out how to creak the code as well as prevention system to stop any possibility of tracing the single back to him.

"But the command center…is whole other problem…" He muttered looking at the articles April brought to him, "I still can't believe even more mutants are being brought in…" he picked up the article looking it over. The Government was going implement a new plan for using the mutants created by the lab as well as the so-called rogue mutants…make them useful to the community.

The Mutant Command Center was going to be the first of many command centers to be built around the country and possibly the world. The center would begin the induction of mutants into society were they would take on various roles such as law enforcement and even construction workers.

This didn't meet to well with much of the public, rallies were popping up, protestors holding 'go home mutants' and other stupid protest signs. Many claiming that mutants were going to be a plight on the already strained job market…what was the military even thinking when they had the insane idea to even do this.

Donatello sighed again what was he going to do? He needed answers….he just didn't know where to find them…all he had was questions. Lots of questions.

In the dojo was another tale being spun, Leonardo followed his father's movements in perfect sync. He needed to be stronger! It was going to be up to him to save Raphael….oh why did his little brother have to get caught? Was he not fast enough? Were these girls stronger then they looked?

Over the course of six weeks these girls managed to round up most of their mutant enemies had already been caught, Dr. Rockwell turned himself in, Slash and the remaining mutanimals remained uncaught.

But for how long? Leo needed to focus on his ninja skills if he was going to protect the rest of his family…

Leo glanced over to the door and spotted Mikey and frowned. He'd been neglecting his youngest sibling…he knew Mikey hated being ignored or left alone for long periods of time…however his training needed to take precedence over anything else at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThisIsAPageBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alopex clutched her gun as she silently moved through the halls of the abandoned Krang lab, Jack was out in head. Alopex quickly moved next to Jack standing shoulder to shoulder with the colonel "Sir, what are we hoping to find here exactly?" she questioned raising an eyebrow "Cause so far all I've seen is hallway, hallway, and dead end hallways" she said sarcastically

"According to Carter's research using one of those Krang do-hicky things, this was a lab" Jack said sternly, "We're looking for anything useful, weapons would be nice….phasers would be better"

"Trekie" Alopex said rolling her eyes as she followed behind him, "Seriously what with you and that lame show?"

Jack glared at her "Oh and Glee was so much better? Pointless teenage drama with musical interludes" he chastised her as they approached a metal looking door.

"Well this looks like prospect" The fox said glancing at Jack as they reached the door, "SO….whose knocking?"she lowered her ears and backed away her tail swaying slowly behind her.

The colonel sighed "Right" He siad approaching the door as he pulled out some c4 and pressed it to the door readying the charge for a minor explosion "Get clear" He said back away with Alopex.

"Oh I do love this part" Alopex said as Jack pressed the detonator as the door exploded allowing them to enter, "Why can't we just do like REALLY big explosion! I like big explosion"

Jack cocked an eyebrow at her and said "And this is why we don't allow you near the c4" he stride forward gun still ready for anything. The colonel entered the lab with Alopex following behind.

The fox crept forward past Jack and took in the lab "Well…this..is…new" She made mental notes for later. This lab was different from the previously investigated; however, what really caught her eye was a bio-tube "Looks occupied" She said approaching it, there was a figure inside it and it looked huge. What monster was the Krang planning on unleashing? Or perhaps what poor creature was tortured?

"And let's leave it occupied we'll take it back to base and open it under security procedures" Jack said walking past the capsule and headed to the main console and pulled out an adaptor device and plugged it into the console "Ok downloading the system" he whistled while he waited.

Alopex pulled out her walkie "All clear send the remaining squadron in" she said stowing the device away as she moved further into the lab. The whole placed looked like it had been abandoned years ago even prior to the invasion, the question is why? This was something Pascal was better at figuring out then she was.

Jack glanced up as the rest of the squad entered the lab, "Okay bag and tag everyone leave nothing behind" He said unplugging the device. He walked to the opposite of the lab, he glanced at something covered by a stone tablet "This looks really…old" it was circular and appeared to have some Egyptian hieroglyphs. He stepped closer "Well the scientist will certainly have fun with…whatever this is"

"I get a creep feeling from it" Alopex said suddenly she folded her ears back and turned "HEY!" She shouted and began looking around "I saw something move be on guard!" she moved forward pulling out the tranq gun just in case, she honestly didn't want to kill anything…just knock them out.

Jack nodded pulling out his own tranq gun as well, "Be on point Alopex" he said trying to find whatever it was that in here with them. The rest of the squadron was circled together all keeping aim up high ready for anything that would jump at them.

The fox kept trying to find the fast shadow "I smell it…stinky…like sewer scum" she said but still saw nothing…not even a glimpse "Stand down its not here but be on guard" She ordered. She made her way from the lab "I'm heading out to the transport, I'm going to keep an eye things out side"

Jack gave a nod of approve as more soliders came in and started carefully prepping everything for transport. He moved cautiously further through the lab, he saw nothing…

Outside was a different story, Michelangelo breathed a sigh of relief he managed to get out before getting spotted. When he had seen the military convoy he'd hoped to see Raphie…no such luck. So his next plan was going to follow them! That way he'd find where Raph was being kept…Mikey pulled out a letter he wrote to his big brother…he just needed to get it to him…some how…

Alopex kept a vigil watch over the area from atop one of the trucks, she noticed a few citizens stopping and watching, some simply staring at her. She stood up straight and smiled "H..hello New Yorkers! Lovely evening!" She greeted nervously and tried not to wince when some took pictures of her waving and smiling. A few more photos were taken and Alopex turned away, she was becoming unfocused by her own nervousness "Too many people around" She said

The soldiers started coming out with things from the lab including the slab covered circle thing and the bio-tube still hooked up to an external power source and being moved into a van.

Once everything was loaded up Alopex jumped off the truck and climbed into the van, passenger side and waited for Jack to enter and take them back to base. The fox let out a yawn, most boring mission ever! Not even a nasty something to fight!

Jack climbed into the van and started the engine "Well at least that's over with" he said and shifted the gears to drive. He followed behind most of the trucks back to base. Unaware of the shadow fallowing behind.

Mikey followed quickly he couldn't afford to lose sight of the trucks. Left turns, right turns, over the bridge and nearly morning the rays of the morning sun just peaking over the city. However Mikey diligently followed the military convoyed with unwavering determination! He was going to find where they were keeping Raphie no matter what! No matter how tired he was feeling "I'm coming big brother!" He said encouraging himself to move onward.

Jack pulled the van into the base's garage after the trucks finished parking, climbing out he watched as all the trucks were being unloaded "Come on Alopex, we need to debrief" he said walking off.

The fox climbed out of the van and followed behind, she glanced at the bio-tube as it was unloaded…a shadow flew by "Huh?!" She gasped turning around and looking every place she could…she swore she saw something "Maybe too many zombie movies…" She muttered turning around and walking into the base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThisIsAPageBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pascal was thrown to the mat again, groaning in pain as she looked up at the turtle and source of said pain "Are we done training yet" She whimpered getting up on her poor feet again.

"You know what your problem is?" Raphael asked moving over to her, "Your not centering yourself, you need a firmer stance" He said and began moving Pascal's body to show her a better defense stance; however, he hadn't a clue as to why he was even helping her?

The cat was blushing with every touch as he moved her body into position "Ho..how will this help? Alopex is better at hand-to-hand then I am" she stated when Raphael suddenly put both hands on her hips and straightened her back.

"There..now I'm going to throw a punch, your going to raise your left arm and block it!" He said demonstrating the move she needed to perform. Raph smirked and prepared himself to punch her.

Pascal looked unsure, her ears were folded downward as Raph threw the promised punch, the cat flinched snapped her eyes but blocked the punch as Raphael had told her to…Pascal opened her eyes and blinked when she saw Raphael smirking at her with his fist blocked…

"Good job kitten" He said moving around her and once more putting his hands on her hips and twisting her hips clockwise "Now your going to roll your hips and give me a nice side kick" why was this kind of fun? he questioned himself

Pascal followed his motion into a decent side kick it wasn't nearly as high as what Raph and Alopex could do…

"Okay your going to block my punch don't flinch and then your going to side kick me" Raphael said backing to his previous position "This time don't flinch just move" he instructed and threw his punch. He smirked when she blocked and followed up with the kick, it wasn't that powerful but that would come with time "Good!" He said actually feeling a little proud.

The cat smiled shyly feeling a little more confident "H..how did you learn to fight" she asked as once again Raphael was manipulating her body for another stance.

The turtle went quite for a moment "Ah…I spied on a lot martial arts schools and training after hours" he lied "Your waist is small…do you eat enough?" he asked changing subjects as he noticed how his hands encircled her so easily…in fact she was really small…

"Well…I uh…eat…well…enough" Pascal said blushing, thank god her fur hid any evidence of such embarrassments…

The two trained like this for a while, Raphael even showing her a few katas he mastered. Pascal was actually enjoying training for once. It felt almost like they were dancing a tiny smile was on the cat's face, Raphael placed his hands on her again fixing her stance.

"Well you two sure are chummy" Jack said entering the training room, he wasn't against Pascal getting some combat training in and Raph seemed to be doing a decent job….however he didn't like how…hands on he was being "Pascal, Doctor Carter wants you to assist her in the lab we just brought a whole truck full of alien tech screaming to be looked over"

"Really? That's wonderful" Pascal said excitedly walking past Jack and grabbing her towel "I'll head over to the lab ASAP!" she said exiting hurriedly with a large smile on her face.

Raph watched her leave, it suddenly felt lonely "I'll catch ya later kitten" he called out to her. He turned to Jack who seemed to be smiling smugly at him "What?" he glanced around the training room and quickly his own towel to wipe the sweat off.

"Kitten? Really? That's the best pet name you could come up with" Jack joked much to the reptiles dismay "Oh looks like christmas is here earlier" He teased seeing the bright red blush on the turtle's face.

"S…shut up!" Raph shouted looking away, "I'm going to get some food" he said storming away much to Jack's amusement.

Jack laughed at the retreating mutant, "It makes me feel so young" He chuckled leaving shortly after to speak with General Hammond about the Krang lab he just raided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThisIsAPageBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pascal had gone to inspect the trucks, they still had many things left to unload but for the time being everyone was on a short break for breakfast which gave Pascal a chance to take a look over the remaining items and start categorizing them.

With a clip board in hand she jump into one of the trucks and began looking over everything a smile on her face. Yes she knew Sam wanted her in the lab; however, after talking they decided to have her look over some of the unloaded things.

Pascal was jotting away on her clip board, unaware of a large shadow raising up behind her…

"Grrrrrrr" A growl from behind alerted the tiny mutant cat, Pascal slowly turned…

Her eyes widened at the sight behind her, a ginormous tiger mutant stood behind her "Ah!" She screamed as a large hand gripped her throat stopping any further screaming.

"Listen little cub and listen well" The tiger growled, "You will take me into the base and lead me to the turtle you captured!" He hissed squeezing her throat tightly.

Pascal grunted "Go to the hell!" She spate at him with a glare.

The tiger mutant roared in her face and slammed her into the walls of the truck "Don't be foolish cub! I could spare your life if only you do as I command!"

Pascal began struggling for air, the tiger was cutting off her air supply, it was getting hard to even stay conscious at this point! A shadow suddenly swooped by kicking the tiger and forcing him to drop her.

The cat watched as the shadow and tiger battled it out, she tried to move away as she watched gasping for air…if only she could reach the alarm! Each truck was equipped with one all she had to do was reach it!

The tiger was thrown into the wall near by…knocked out and a three fingered hand grabbed Pascal's own while another kept her face from looking at her rescuer, "Don't look, don't move" A gentle male voice said…

Pascal said nothing as the hand left her face, she heard a rustling and then felt something being pressed into her hand "Give that to Raphael" the hands were removed and the alarm went off…and the shadow was gone…

The cat looked at the thing in her hand…a note and a shell shaped device…she pocketed them quickly as the soldiers came rushing in, a huge commotion was made and orders were given out… Pascal was placed on a stretcher and carted away as the tiger was given a tranq to keep him under as he was hauled away to a cell….

Raphael had been leaving the mess hall when he had seen Tiger Claw being hauled away "T..Tiger Claw!" He stuttered and saw Jack coming down the hallway looking none to pleased. The turtle rushed over to him "What happened?" he questioned.

Jack looked to Raph and frowned "This beast broke in and nearly strangled Pascal, she's in the infirmary at the moment. I don't know what he wanted but you bet I'm sure as hell going to find out" He said walking past Raph

The turtle stood still for a moment, "Pascal…" he ran off to see her. Why was he so concerned? So what if she got beaten up by Tiger Claw! But…she was…kind of his only friend in this place… and she did offer him lots of help with all that stupid school work…okay so maybe she was his friend…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThisIsAPageBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alopex crossed her arms and glared at the sleeping tiger handcuffed and strapped down "How about we neuter him?" She asked glancing at Jack.

Jack snorted and paused "Do you think we can do that?" he asked cocking his head to the side

"Well it just basically chopping off his balls" The fox retorted and nearly gasped "Ok I was joking! We don't need to be serious about this" She said holding up her hands in utter shock.

The colonel said nothing for the moment as if he were actually contemplating the idea of neutering the tiger "It's a tempting thought…I'll file it away for later"

Alopex blinked and moved away slightly worried she might be next on the fixing list "Riiiight file it FAR away" She said folding her ears back "A…anyway um interrogation…what am I going to learn teacher?"

Jack smirked "Oh lots" He said stepping forward "Interrogation 101 is in session" he walked over to the tiger "Let's have fun"

Alopex watched as Jack threw some water at the tiger forcing him awake "Good morning Tiger feeling like talking?" He asked with a smirk only to be met with a fierce growl. "Now, now don't be so angry we're not going to hurt ya"

"We're not? I thought that was the whole point of interrogation" Alopex said shocked and somewhat angry "After all he's obviously a bad guy, look at the eye patch!" her tail was bristled out and her ears folded back.

Jack looked at her "The point of an interrogation is to gain information, by legal law we're not allowed torment or abuse the rights of other" He said crossing his arms "but we can annoy him" he smirked

"I am Tiger Claw and I will say nothing more to you" The mutant growled out in an Asian accent glaring at the two before him. Tiger Claw tested the restrains holding him, they were quite secure…he smirked but amateur nothing could hold him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThisIsAPageBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael looked at Pascal, the dumb cat was simply smiling at him, "I'm going to kill that bastard" He said moving over to her and looking her over. He looked at the wrappings around her neck "bruised trait or something like that…"

"Trachea, Raph my trachea is bruised" Pascal corrected him "And I'm fine aside from that and being a little hoarse for a while…I'll survive" she said and motioned for him to come closer.

The turtle came in close and watched as Pascal pulled something out of clothes and look at him. Raphael blinked when she reached for his hand, out of instinct he held out his hand figuring she just wanted a comforting touch…kind of like Mikey when he was hurt…

Pascal pushed the two items into his opened hand "I didn't knock him out…I lied to a commanding officer…someone saved me…green with three fingers…he told me to give these to you" She said making sure his hand was enclosed around the latter and the device "I owe him, so…I don't know anything" she said laying back down "Now…I am FULL of pain medication and sleep is calling my name" she said

Raph laughed a little before looking down at the things she had given him…to his shock it was a shell cell and a note…in very familiar hand writing. He looked at Pascal and blinked owlishly "Wow…you fell asleep fast" He commented and smiled "Thanks kitten" with that he pocketed the items and left for his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThisIsAPageBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey while he had wanted to gather everyone in the same room wished it wasn't like this…to scold him for staying out so late…

"You could have gotten hurt! Or captured! What if the foot had seen you!" Leonardo scolded

Even Donnie was there throwing in his two cents ever so often while Splinter was busy deciding what punishment his youngest would face.

Donnie's phone suddenly went off, thinking and hoping it was April he looked to see who was calling "Mikey…did you lose your shell cell?" he asked wondering if it was safe to answer…

"I gave it to Raph" Mikey said sternly "Answer it he's waiting"

The brainy turtle looked at the phone and pressed accept "Hello?" he said cautiously.

"DONNIE!" Raph's voice shouted over the phone with joy, "I never thought I'd miss your nerdy voice!"

The family was now staring at the phone and then back at Mikey "Mikey actually did something right!" Leonardo said shocked "But how?"

"Pascal…Mikey saved her life and as thanks she..she gave me the note and t-phone…and said she knew nothing…as a favor to you Mikey" Raph said solemnly "And thanks…for saving her…she has kind of been the only friend I've had since getting in here"

Splinter stepped forward "My son…how…how have they been treating you?" He asked almost fearful and waiting to here the worse. He reached out to the phone and gently touched it.

Raph was silent for a moment "It's…weird…they gave me a medical exam…said my iron was a little high put me on a ridicules diet. Forced me to take some kind of test….and there making me study all these stupid problems" He said not really sure what else to say.

"I…I also told them everything I know about the Krang…if I didn't they were going to send me away…I said nothing about the family…I told them I worked alone" He was waiting for the berating…

Splinter smiled "I'm proud of you my son" he said wishing he could hug his poor son, "Keep doing what they tell you we will save you…some how" He said

"Dude their making you do school work?" Mikey pointed out "That's awesome!"

The two older brother blinked and looked at each other before turning to the phone, Leo then spoke "Just do what they say…now that Mikey knows where the building your being held at we can make a plan to save you" He said sternly

"If Pascal really is your friend see what she knows about the tracking chip" Donatello said taking the phone and almost cradling it "Any info I can get…I can use"

"Alright you guys I'll see what I can do…at least for now we can talk I'll keep you informed on everything happening to me…" Raph said with a soft sorrow evident voice "Good bye" and with that the phone clicked off

The family for the first time in several weeks felt a little calmer then they had been; however, Master Splinter turned to Michelangelo "My son your grounded"

The orange banded turtle gasped in shock "Why?!" He cried in dismay looking like he had been punched in the gut by his father's word. Hadn't he done something right? Why was he getting punished?

"You left the lair without telling anyone, you also put yourself in potential danger, risked being caught by the same people that took your brother" Splinter said stepping closer and placed a hand on the youngest's head trying to comfort his distraught "I love all my sons dearly it hurts that Raphael is not with us at the moment…but you…if something were to happen to you…I believe this family wouldn't survive"

Mikey looked confused, he cocked his head to the side and blinked as lifted his eyes to meet his fathers.

Splinter took a seat besides his youngest son "You have a special light my son, you act the fool but their is much more to you than that…you always try your best to make others smile and laugh…without that spirit this lair wouldn't truly be home"

"Thanks Father" Mikey said smiling and suddenly wrapped his arms around the rat giving him a warm hug "But…can I please not be punished?"

"No, your grounded no tv for a week and extra training" Splinter said smiling as he stood up and headed back to the dojo to meditate for a while.

After Splinter left the room, Leo and Donnie turned and looked at Mikey. With large smiles on their faces they both lunged at him enveloping the youngest turtle in a tender embrace.

"You did good Mikey" Leonardo said rubbing his littlest brother's head "I'm so proud of you"

Donatello had a few tears falling from his eyes "You did real good Mikey….but don't ever put yourself in danger ever again!" He cried holding the freckled turtle tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThisIsAPageBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alarms were going off, the base was in a panic! Soldiers were rushing about getting weapons and tranqs and sensitive areas were being locked down. Tiger Claw had escaped and was going on a rampage! He was tearing the place up "Where is the turtle!" He demanded

He already had several tranquilizers embedded in his skin and yet he was still rampaging! Jack and Alopex were leading the charge as best they could.

"Damn it! What does it take to bring this bastard down!" Alopex shouted pretty much unloading her gun into the tiger "How the hell did Pascal knock him out?" the fox growled

Jack almost paused, how did Pascal take this behemoth down…and she was a tiny thing? It seems little Pascal was being dishonest. That wasn't good, "Do you think Raphael might be a bad influence on her?" he asked dodging a thrusting claw.

"I think Raphie should be turned to turtle soup!" Alopex growled dodging another punch "He's slowing down! I think we need another elephant tanq!" She shouted

"TIGER CLAW!" A voice shouted and familiar green mutant charged past them, "You want me you got me!" The turtle cried out throwing a punch at the mutant tiger and quickly moving back "You made a big mistake hurting Pascal" He threatened

Tiger Claw grinned "At last" He snarled "If I cannot end all of you, at least I can end ONE of you!" He charged in exciting a round house kick followed up with another swipe of his claw.

"HOLD FIRE!" Jack shouted holding up his hands "We don't want to hit Raphael!" He ordered signaling the squad to fall back as a fierce fight broke out before him. He was impressed by the turtle's fighting skills.

Alopex folded back her ears, their was no way she was letting Raph take all the glory! She charged in and delivered a nice kick to the Tiger's face "He's not the only mutant around here you should be looking for!" she snapped

"Alopex! Now isn't the time for showing off!" Raphael blinked, "Did I really just say that?" Oh man was he turning into Leo or something? He shook it off really wishing he had his Sais right about now as he flipped backwards and sweep kicked at Tiger Claws feet. It seemed the tranqs were finally starting to kick in.

The fox glared "I don't take orders from you!" She snapped at the turtle, her tail was bristled out in aggravation and her claws flexed as she charged back in only to be backhanded into the wall.

Geez! Was he this aggravating?! He might have to let up on Leo when he got out of here, "You can't just charge in! That's my thing to do!" he ducked a punch "And this is when he's sluggish!" He shouted

Tiger Claw let out a menacing growl, "I…I will not fail in disposing of you this time!" he charged again but, the tranqs finally took their toll as the large tiger fell to the ground.

Jack stepped forward "Keep this bastard under, and forget interrogating him send him straight to the compound this one is too dangerous to keep anywhere near…anything" he said and turned to the two mutants "And you two…you will learn to get along, Alopex as of right now Raphael is your commanding officer"

The fox looked indignantly at Jack "What!? I'm more experienced! I've been military trained my whole life! I should be his commanding officer!" She shouted only to back away when Jack glared coldly at her.

"Now listen here, you've been arrogant, reckless, and in general a grade-a asshole!" He shouted "My orders stand, Raphael is your commanding officer. I'd take notes" he said sarcastically as he turned and escorted the unconscious Tiger Claw away.

Raphael turned to Alopex "Looks like I'm giving the orders now" He said narrowing his eyes, he turned to her "Tiger Claw is one of the toughest mutants even I can't handle him alone what makes you think an inexperience rookie like you, whose never had a real fight could even hope to take on that master assassin!" His voice was unusually calm, steady and even but the bite was their ready to strike.

The fox turned to him "O'Neil may have given you a higher rank then me but that won't matter! Once he realizes his mistake I'll be in charge!" She snapped, "Just stay outta my way!" She stormed off.

"Oh god it's like talking to myself!" Raphael moaned rubbing his head, here he was going to check on Pascal after his phone call to his family only to get involved in a fight with Tiger Claw, suddenly earned a military ranking, and finally began understanding what Leonardo went through when he was being a jerk.

Shaking his head the turtle once more began heading towards the infirmary….he needed to check on Pascal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThisIsAPageBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonardo sat before Master Splinter in the lotus position "Master Splinter, now that we know Raphael is alright…I still feel lost," He admitted sadly trying hard to not look away, "Raph was seen…on TV even if we wanted to rescue him…whats to stop the military from posting his picture all over the news and announcing he's gone renegade" He asked softly

"Raphael put himself in a difficult position, all we can do for now is wait for a moment of opportunity to show itself" Splinter said watching his eldest son for any sign of emotional despair. As Father and mentor, he would have to be even stronger for his boys "His life is going to change drastically, so far his captor have not ill-treated him" he admitted lifting his hand and placing it on top of Leonardo's head, "Eventually we may need to confront this Colonel O'Neill" he warned.

Leo nodded and looked away, "Even if we confront this Colonel whats to make him listen? Whats to stop him from shooting and tagging us on sight?" he questioned

Splinter looked to his son, "Sometimes we find allies in the most unlikeliest of places" He said simply, "And something tells me Colonel O'Neill is more then what he seems" the rat had watched the Colonel on TV, watched him go into battle with the young mutants, protect them and even vouch in believing 'rough' mutants could be reformed and placed in society…Splinter believed this Jack O'Neill was an honorable man…

The young teen stood and bowed before leaving the room to face his brothers; however, before he could get in a word edge wise Mikey ran over to him, hugged him tightly "Leo…I know you'll get Raphie out and I know you'll try even harder to protect us…but…remember bro…we're here for you too" he said still hugging his older brother.

Leonardo smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller turtle "I know bro, I know…" He looked at Donnie and motioned for the tall turtle to join in.

The genius only smiled before making his way over to the other two and joining in the group hug, "Mikey is right, we're here for you…and we'll be here for Raph when he gets home" he said

The three turtle teens remained there for a while hoping only for the best. They were a broken family but they knew in their hearts that they would be made whole again, no matter what they would get Raphael out of that place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThisIsAPageBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fox was on the prowl again, she needed to speak to Hammond about what Jack said. There was no way Raphael was getting a military statues before her! Military statues was everything Alopex had worked so hard for!

She leaned against a nearby wall to gather her jumbled thoughts and focus, closing her eyes and sighing softly, her ears folding back slightly. "I choose this life…" She said to no one, they may have been created to be soldiers and many hated being soldiers or even the thought of being soldiers, but Alopex embraced it!

She wanted to be a solider! Particularly part of the air force like Colonel O'Neill was! The thought of flying a f-47 or a bomber, or just about anything was her dream! She wanted to fly a aircraft! flight was the only reason to even study math! She wanted the uniform, she wanted the helmet, and most of all she wanted the pilot wings!

Opening her eyes and pushing away from the wall she turned to Hammond's office and thought for a moment, Alopex narrowed her eyes and marched forward "General!" She called out saluting him and waiting for permission to enter this time.

George rised an eyebrow at this sudden sign of respect "Enter Alopex" He granted her permission "I think I know what this is about, Raphael's possible military statue…" He gestured for her to take a seat.

Alopex nervously took the chair before the desk and folded her hands in her lap "Well…yes…your not…Sir…he's got no military training! I've been waning this my whole life!" she tried her best to contain her voice and not shout.

"Alopex" Their was sympathy in his voice, "Out of a good handful of the mutant raised that actually want to be solider you are one of the best!" He encouraged her as he stood up and began walking around the desk to her, "What Jack said was rash but will be taken into consideration after the appropriate time of one year" he placed a hand on her shoulder

The fox looked up at him and cocked her head to the side "So he won't outrank me?" she cursed herself for sounded so childish, "Sir…I need to know…do I get Military status?" she looked desperate.

George smiled taking his hand away and moving back around to his desk "Alopex I've taken a lot into consideration spoken to the President" He took his seat, "Along with military statue its been decided you'll also get the pay grade or that status…Airman Alopex"

She gasped loudly and felt herself stop breathing, "Airman…" she stood and saluted "Thank You Sir!" She said proudly with a smile. Airman Alopex! She was official one step closer to being a pilot!

"The president wants you to start training in the flight simulator more often and eventually get some hands on experience" George sounded proud, "But Jack is also right, you'll need to wheel that attitude in! We don't leave our people behind and we don't try to one up each other! You could have been killed by that rouge mutant " he scolded harshly, "From now on your an Airman you WILL follow your commanding officer's orders!" he shouted taking his seat "Dismissed Airman"

Alopex nodded and quickly left a happy step in her walk, she spotted Jack and slowed her pace as she approached…

"I'm guessing you got the good news?" He smirked, "I'm proud of you, don't make me regret recommending you for this, follow orders and stop being envious of Raph" he said walking past her.

The fox only stood there for a moment her ears stood up and her tail twitched. She really didn't like Raphael…he was a jerk! She hated that he was better in combat…she wasn't used to…well not being the best…but she'd show him…she was the best!

To be continued….

Reviews are welcomed


End file.
